


My Imprint on You

by Leisey, wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette and Adrien are extra, This is us showing our appreciation, we love you girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Marinette and Adrien start to show their appreciation of their partners by wearing as much merch as possible...it gets a little out of hand.





	My Imprint on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livinglittlelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Imprint on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000544) by [livinglittlelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie). 



> This is a fic that Wonderfulwizardofthozz and I started working on for Fanfiction Appreciation Week, we're just a little late. It's a response to Livinglittlelie's 'Your Imprint on Me,' so if you haven't read that, please do!
> 
> We'll have it updated soon, I promise!
> 
> We love you, Sea. Enjoy xx

Marinette was a pretty keen observer, other than not noticing how her own partner was sitting in front of her. If you asked her how many times Adrien had freaked out in one day over her Chat Noir wearing stint, she’d definitely be able to answer (his record was forty-seven). She knew how many times Alya pined over Nino in a week (three hundred fifteen). She knew how many mornings came between Nino sharing new music with Adrien (on average, thirteen school mornings). It was, of course, no surprise when she noticed that Adrien wore a shirt that was clearly red with black dots instead of his usual black with stripes (he had at least fifteen of those shirts just to confuse everybody; she’d asked in order to find that information out).

She gently tapped his head with her pencil. “What are you doing?”

Adrien turned around, giving his best innocent face. “What are you talking about? I’m sitting in my seat, getting prepared for the school day, and talking to the most beautiful partner I’ve ever had.”

Marinette snorted. “I’m your only partner, Adrien.”

“Nino is my partner on some occasions, too.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You knew what I meant.”

“Oh? Did I?”

She bopped her eraser on his nose. “Yes, you did. Now spill. What are you doing?”

“Oh, you mean this?” He fluffed his shirt collar. “Well, you know what they say about payback. It, unlike you, is a bitch.”

“Smooth, Agreste. Just don’t get too cocky with it. I still have a leg up on you.” She flashed her green hair ribbons, a challenge brewing in her eyes.

“You may, you may.” He rested his hand on hers. “But I have the upper hand.”

“Ugh, Adrien!”


End file.
